wazoofandomcom-20200213-history
7-11
7-11 is 'Nuff Said's famous Christmas ballad. It is a favorite among many 'Nuff fans. During the beginning of their career, 7-11 became one of the highlights of their live shows. They played an uplifting rendition of it at just about every concert. However, the song met a drastic decline at one of 'Nuff's JFF performances. Right as the band was about to launch into the song, Jack Samels complained that they always played it. Not wishing to become boring, the band began to change their sound, partially because of this comment. After a long abscence, 7-11 returned in a huge way. First, 'Nuff released their Christmas EP, which not only featured a piano led version of the song, but also a follow-up, so to speak. "Integration of the Distant Soul" followed the song's same winning formula, using a catchy guitar riff to back up a Jamie O'Connell Christmas narration. This piqued a new interest in the song amongst long time 'Nuff fans. The song made it's full fledged, triumphant return in 2007. The band performed a set at Medfield's Acoustic Coffee House. The band did not practice much for it, so their setlist became a bit improved. For the show's finale, the band pulled two classics out of their catalouge. After the band jumped into a rendition of "Dig (Slow Version," an audience member requested this tune. Though they hadn't practiced it, nor played it in well over a year, Linse and Dewey thought it would be the perfect song to close with. However, O'Connell was hesitant. However, he finally agreed to sing it, if other people would sing it with him. Thus, 'Nuff invited Bryan Grove and Giovanni Colantonio on stage to play 7-11. Often considered the best performance of 'Nuff's career, they launched into a classic, triumphant version of the song featuring Doug Linse on piano for the start and drums at the end and Sutton Dewey playing bongo, before taking the piano over. At one point during the performance, Doug lost a drumstick. A member of the audience threw it back to him, and he lept up, grabbed the stick and continued drumming without missing a beat. To this day, 7-11 remains one of 'Nuff's greatest achievments through their career. =Music Video= 7-11 also had an official music video. However, this is one of 'Nuff's least viewed videos. Like X-Ray Hamburger, the video was not contained within an episode of Making the Band. It was created indepenently of the skit. It is pretty much a literal interpretation of the lyrics. Jamie O'Connell sings and plays drums in front of a Christmas tree, and also holds oatmeal when that line comes. He mostly sings outside, to a glowing reindeer, and there are clips of Doug Linse playing guitar outside as well. The video ends with the O'Connell holding a wooden reindeer. This video is notable as it was never edited, and instead the music was added by playing a cassette recording of the song through headphones, which were placed on the camera's built in microphone. They would pause and play they song as the filmed. =External Links= *7-11 Live at the Acoustic Coffee House